The present invention relates to a clamp-type adapter for connecting a card device to a connector, and particularly to a clamp-type adapter for connecting a memory module to a card edge connector without damaging the conductive pads arranged along an edge of the memory module.
A variety of card edge connectors have been developed for use in computers to connect memory modules to mother boards of the computers. Such connectors are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83213192 and 84202235. Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional card edge connector 5 is mounted upright on a printed circuit board (PCB) 7. A memory module 6 is to be connected to the card edge connector 5. The connector 5 comprises an elongate housing 52 which defines a central slot 522 therein. A plurality of conductive terminals 54 are disposed along opposite side walls of the housing 5 beside the slot 522. The memory module 6 consists of a printed circuit board 65 and a plurality of memory devices (not shown) mounted on the board 65. Two rows of conductive pads 62 are formed on opposite surfaces of a lower edge 64 of the printed circuit board 65 to electrically contact with corresponding terminals 52 of the connector 5.
However, the conductive pads 62 are much thinner than the terminals 54 of the card edge connector 5. When a memory module 6 is repeatedly inserted into and withdraw from a card edge connector 5, inferential rubbing of the conductive pads 62 across the surfaces of the terminals 54 causes the conductive pads 62 to peel away from the memory module 6.
Hence, a means is required to interconnect a memory module to a card edge connector which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby the fragile conductive pads of a memory module are protected from damage by the terminals of a mating card edge connector, partially under conditions of repeated insertion and withdrawl of the memory module.
To fulfill the above-mentioned object, according to one embodiment of the present invention, a clamp-type adapter connects between a memory module and a card edge connector mounted on a printed circuit board. The clamp-type adapter comprises two adapter halves which snap over a lower portion of the memory module, to form a plurality of sturdy conductive pads on opposite surfaces of the lower portion of the memory module. The two adapter halves have similar structures. Each adapter half comprises an elongate housing, a row of outer conductive contacts and inner conductive contacts, and a shield on the housing. Each outer contact alternates with an adjacent inner contact and both are insert molded in the housing by conventional means. The housing comprises an inner portion, and an outer portion extending outward and downward from the inner portion. Each outer or inner contact comprises a contact portion, a retaining portion extending from the contact portion and insert molded in the housing and a tail portion extending from the retaining portion for contacting a corresponding pad of the memory module. The contact portion is exposed to the outside from a bottom surface of the inner portion, for contacting a corresponding contact of the card edge connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.